metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LizardBot
This is LizardBot's talk page (no relation to the bot of the same name in our IRC channel). *If you have a job request for this bot, leave it here. *If you have a complaint/comment/question/whatever, leave it on its owner's talk page *If the bot is doing something bad, and you're an administrator (or staff, VSTF, whatever), please click the big red button on the bot's userpage. Help Hey robot, could you ad Federation Marine characters category to all members of GFMC Task Force Herakles members that haven't been listed as that category? Thanks.AnyGuy 11:47, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :The bot is finished and I have checked its work. Report any errors you find to my talk page. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 12:04, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Large-Scale Correction Would you be so kind as to run a find and replace on "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder", altering it to "Posttraumatic Stress Disorder"? The latter is in fact the medically correct name for the condition, but I am far too inert to alter it on every page. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 22:48, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Job complete. As always, report any errors to me. For reference, the command used to start the bot was: python replace.py -pt:0 -namespace:0 -start -regex '(Post) Traumatic Stress Disorder' '\1traumatic stress disorder' -nocase (I'll need this if for some reason the bot has made a mistake). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:19, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Category I'd like to have the Ooromine System category's name changed to FS-176 as the former is a fan name. This is something that has been here for a long time. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 12:26, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Should that not be FS-176 system? "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 19:52, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Star systems are usually only identified by the names of their stars. In Metroid, the sun of Earth, Mercury etc. is only known as the Sun, and you don't see Small star being called Small star system. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 20:28, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I meant the category for FS-176 planets. And it is "the small star". "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:07, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :First off, simply FS-176 is more adequate than adding "system". I say that for a number of reason, most of which anyone could normally see. However, on another note; RoyboyX, since when are star systems by default labeled in accordance with their star's name? In real-world astrophysics, they are labeled with a sub-title of "system" as well as so with any of the hardcore space operas (Star Wars, Star Trek, etc.). Examples: Sol system (Mass Effect local cluster), Tatoo system (Star Wars; two stars: Tatoo I and II), Hoth system (Star Wars; one star, 8 planets). --[[User:Piratehunter|'ا'ل'ق'ر'ا'ص'ن'ة'ه'ن'ت'ر']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:38, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::PH, so do you want the new name to be just FS-176 or FS-176 System (I personally think "FS-176 System" would be better, but....)? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:06, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::FL4" I don't give my opinion on these things; I debunk debates. :P See former conversation. [[User:Piratehunter|'ا'ل'ق'ر'ا'ص'ن'ة'ه'ن'ت'ر''']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 10:45, April 12, 2011 (UTC) So can I have it done or not? --[[User:RoyboyX|Р'o'й'б''''''o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 02:08, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Ahem... --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 01:08, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Ahh, sorry. I'm going to rename to "Category:FS-176 system" (note the lowercase s in "system") since the category contains objects in the star system, not on the star itself. If people have '''serious' objections, let me know and I'll re-move. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:00, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Job complete. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:10, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Rogue category I'd like Category:Rogue to be added to the following pages: *Aether *Torizo *MB *Quadraxis *Mogenar *Space Pirate *Parasite Queen *Mother Brain *Ingsmasher *Quad *Rezbit *Airthorn *Swarmbot *TPO *Octopede *Steamspider *Shirk *Diligence Class Drone *Mechlops *Corrupted Sentreye *Lightflyer *Special-forces unit *Metroids *Autoad *Autom *Autrack *Gunzoo *Proboscum *Shirk *Wallfire *Dark Quad *James Pierce *Samus Aran *Commander Adam Malkovich *Rogue Contract *Rundas *Ghor *Gandrayda Thanketh thee. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 00:59, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Done. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:12, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Fake things I'd like the name of '''Category:Fake things' to be changed to Category:Deceptive. It has a talk page, so a deletion/restoration of that is needed to prevent a caching issue (and a scolding about preservation of page history). --[[User:RoyboyX|'''Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 01:47, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :Should be done now, and I did the delete/restore. As always, report any errors to me. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 09:07, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Question How come there is a talk page for a bot? MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 01:04, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :Read the top of the page. '''The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 01:09, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I feel like an idiot. Did you decide on my request for patroller? MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 01:14, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :Working on that right now. The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 01:16, April 14, 2012 (UTC) New job (*dusts off bot*) I would like Template:Space Pirates to be added to these pages: *Pirate Militia *Pirate Trooper *Dark Pirate Trooper *Shadow Pirate *Pirate Grenadier *Trooper Pirate *Pirate Hussar *Commando Pirate *Pirate Commando *Dark Pirate Commando *Pirate Commander *Armored Pirate *Phazite Armored Trooper *Zebesian *Gold Space Pirate *Green Space Pirate *Pink Space Pirate *Red Space Pirate *Silver Space Pirate *Yellow Space Pirate *Cyborg Zebesian *Super Zebesian *Zebesian (Aqua) *Zebes-Horogram *Flying Pirate *Aqua Pirate *Armored Aerotrooper *Advanced Aerotrooper *Assault Aerotrooper *Dark Pirate Aerotrooper *Aerotrooper-G *Phazon Elite *Omega Pirate *EPG-8644 and EPG-8656 *EPG-8701 and EPG-8702 *Auto Defense Turret *Mega Turret *Despair-Class Turret *Dread-Class Turret *Remorse-Class Turret *"Vigilance" Class Turret *Sentry Drone *Aqua Drone *Cloaked Drone *Preed *Dark Preed *Puffer Mine *Aeromine *Jumpmine *Pirate Proximity Mine *Crawltank *Crawlmine *"Jolly Roger" Drone *Phazon Harvester Drone *Pirate Surveillance Drone *Pirate Cargo Drone *Badger Glove *Berserker Lord *Berserker Knight *Genesis *Gronkat *Korakk Beast *Kihunter *King Kihunter *Mimic *Olbap *Scarp *Scritter *Thardus *Urtragian Shriekbat *Atomic *Pulse Bombu *Scatter Bombu *Zero *Shock beast *Thrash-hunters *Ridley *Mother Brain *Kraid *Mini-Kraid *Dark Samus *Gandrayda *Phantoon *Draygon *Evir *High Command *Weavel *Boss *Dragüd *Doruba *Bug Brain *Chief Astrogation Officer *Commando unit 87 *Experiment 7526 *P-1 *Technician 12 *Rundas *Ghor *Aurora Unit 313 *Facility Command *Glacier One *Project Helix *Project Titan *Removal Squad *Security Command *Space Pirate Science Team *Space Pirate Sympathisers *Team Sclera *Planteers of Krom *Special-forces unit *Code Blue *Datanet *History of the Space Pirates *Lotus Milestone *Metroid project 'Dread' *Space Pirate Command Network *Space Pirate/Gallery *Space Pirate (Language) *Space Pirate Boarding Pod *Space Pirate Crate *MB Two more smaller, hopefully quicker jobs So that you can get them all over with at the same time (these are the last two templates I have to make atm), I'll list what I want Template:Humans and Template:Robot to be added to. HUMANS *Samus Aran *Dr. Madeline Bergman *Damara *Fleet Admiral Castor Dane *Chief Hardy *Anthony Higgs *Dr. Diana Apronika *Joey Apronika *Captain Dare *Miguel Luis Garcia *Armstrong Houston *Jeff McCloud *Commander Nemo *Klaus Schneider *Lily Thran *Chief Rodney Aran *Virginia Aran *Ian Malkovich *SPC M. Angseth *GSGT C. Benet *PFC L. Brouda *LCPL J. Brode *SPC C. Campbell *PFC I. Crany *1LT K. Deckard *PFC E. Denys *PFC X. Dominguez *CAPT A.C. Exeter *PFC O. Grippe *PFC G. Haley *LCDR T. Huxley *PFC S. Milligan *SGT E. Monz *SPC D. Senge *1LT W. Smythe *CDR K. Starling *SPC F. Triplette *PFC M. Veroni *LCPL R. Vonda *PFC P. Wills *SPC B. Reevs *Michael Kelbaugh (Marine) *Scott Petersen (Marine) *Ryan Powell (Marine) *Luis Ramirez (Marine) *Lyle Smithsonian *Maurice Favreau *K.G. Misawa *James Pierce *Commander Adam Malkovich *Mr. Apronika *Bomad *The Colonel *Federation Marine *Head Quarantine Officer *Male Fleet Trooper *Female Fleet Trooper *Fleet Mechanic *UMS 11 (Metroid: Fusion) *Quarantine Officer *President of Kankeh *Dark Samus *Dark Missile Trooper *Dark Trooper *MB *Samus-G *SA-X *Scientist *Zombie researcher *Humetroid *Mecha Samus ROBOT *Scan Visor *Hand Scanner *Biohazard scanner *Award Scanner *Aeromine *Crawlmine *Eye *Jumpmine *Mining cannon *Ridley Robot *B.O.X. Security Robot *FG II-Graham *FG-1000 *Autoad *Autom *Autrack *Databot *Elysian *Floating object *Helios *Proboscum *Shirk *Steambot *Swarmbot *Swarmbot-G *TPO *Tinbot *Wallfire *Airthorn *Lightbringer *Lightflyer *Luminoth sentry pod *Mechlops *Mekenobite *Octopede *Rezbit *Sentreye *Corrupted Sentreye *Darkling *Guard Node *Kamer *Reflec *Shaktool *U-ton *Work Robot LizardBot certainly has its work cut out for it. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 14:06, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Bumpadumpydoodum-bump. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 00:19, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :Jobs completed by me. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 01:38, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Galleries Would it be possible to find and replace all instances of with simply ? Editing in visual mode seems to automatically add the four-row parameter, but this causes entire rows of the gallery to be cut off the screen when using the Wikia theme. From what I can see, loads of galleries have this issue. AmorphousBlob (talk) 16:27, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :I have configured LizardBot to include this in its daily tasks, and it will run for the first time at 0:00 UTC. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:07, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :I think the configuration used may have been too specific. Several pages, such as Samus Aran/Gallery, seem to have escaped LizardBot, and remain improperly displayed. AmorphousBlob (talk) 23:16, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Metroid Prime and Dark Samus temp I'd like this temp to be added to these pages: [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 21:47, October 21, 2013 (UTC) *Metroid Prime (creature) *Dark Samus *Particle Wave Projector *Seeker Missile *Snare Beam *Ultrafrigid Beam *Boost Ball *Charge Beam *Dark Echo *Missile Launcher *Power Beam *Varia Suit *Biography of Dark Samus *Dark Samus/Gallery :Done. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:16, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Pirate Homeworld Seed Please replace Category:Pirate Seed with Category:Pirate Homeworld Seed on these pages: *Pirate Homeworld Seed *Core Access (Pirate Homeworld Seed) *Fungus *Hyper Grapple *Kinetic Breath Weapon *Landing Site Delta (Pirate Homeworld Seed) *Leviathan *Leviathan Door *Omega Ridley *Omega Ridley (theme) *Parasitic fungus *Phazon Core (creature) *Pirate Homeworld Leviathan Core *Ridley *Scritter *Tentacle *ULF 12 (Metroid Prime 3: Corruption) *Vs. Ridley Bump. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 03:06, December 14, 2013 (UTC)